A Heart Made of Fire
by inthelittledoctor
Summary: Danny asks Clara on a date to a dance. Only one problem, Clara doesn't know how to dance! Someone call the Doctor! {Whouffaldi fluff!}


**Hai! Guess what time it is? TIME FOR WHOUFFALDI! HURRAY! Mmm, yes. Also, feel free to leave a prompt! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A Heart Made of Fire<em>

Clara had never properly learned how to dance. So when Danny asked her if she wanted to go somewhere and dance, she stupidly replyed yes. _Of course. Genius. _She now only had 2 days to learn how to dance. And she was not happy. She had tried asking almost every single one of her friends, but they all told her they were busy. She was down to her last friend. The one friend she really didn't want to ask to teach her how to dance. The Doctor. She didn't have anything against him, but she just felt like he wouldn't like how close they had to be. Also, she had _feelings_ for him. Strong feelings. As much as Clara hated to admit it, she was in love with The Doctor.

* * *

><p>Clara sighs and calls The Doctor on her phone. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. <em>C'mon, Doctor, pick up. <em>Four rings.

"_Clara?"_

Clara grins. She loved The sound of his voice,"Doctor! Hi!"

_"So, to what do I owe this honor of talking to you, today?"_

"Well...I need you to teach me how to dance."

Clara hears The Doctor laugh slightly on the other end.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Well, I never learned how to dance and Danny just asked me to go to this thing with him where I have to know how to dance."

_"Ah, in that case, I'll be there in 5. 4. 3. 2..."_

Clara hears the TARDIS noise coming from her bedroom and she smiles.

"1!" The Doctor shouts from her bedroom. Clara giggles and runs into her bedroom.

"Hi-a!"

"Hello."

Clara walks up to the TARDIS and rests her hand on it,"So...dancing."

The Doctor nods,"Yup."

"You do realize we are going to have to actually be touching in order to dance."

He nods again,"I know. Now come on, get into the TARDIS! I need to teach you how to dance so you can dance with P.E."

Clara smiles and walks into the TARDIS. The Doctor follows her in and grabs her hand. He spins her around. Clara blushes lightly and raises an eyebrow,"What was that for?"

"Just trying to teach you how to dance."

The Doctor takes her other hand and moves her hands to his shoulders. He lets go of her hands and gentally places his hands on her waist. Clara takes a deep breath out,"So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Just follow my lead, and do whatever feels most natural."

Clara nods. The Doctor sighs and starts to dance slowly. He spins her and she stumbles slightly. He chuckles and Clara grins. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her forehead on his chest. She laughs lightly. The Doctor smiles slightly and they gently sway back and forth. Clara closes her eyes and sighs. She had really needed this. Just some time to relax and be with the man she loved. _Wait, where did that come from? The man she loved was Danny, not The Doctor. _

"Clara?"

Clara looks up into The Doctor's eyes. Those big sad eyes she had become so accustomed to were gone and replaced by something sweeter. Something she couldnt quite pinpoint. It kind of looked like _love._

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted."

Clara nods,"Yeah, I'm fine! Just, thinking..."

"Well, clear your head! Stop thinking! It'll help you dance better!"

"How will not-"

"Shut up! No thinking!"

Clara frowns,"I used to love you."

"Well isn't that just lovely, now are you going to- wait, what?"

Clara laughs quietly and looks down,"Still do," she mummers.

* * *

><p><em>Clara used to love him.<em> Well, he hadn't been expecting that. _Used. _That's what really got to him. He loved Clara. But, Clara didn't love him back anymore. He sighs and kisses the top of her head.

Clara blushes and looks up at him,"Why did you do that?"

The Doctor shrugs,"Dunno."

He starts dancing at a faster pace and twirls around in circles, holding Clara securely. He leads the way and carefully moves his feet so that he doesn't step on her small fragile feet. He could feel a fire starting in his hearts and he wanted to feed it. But he couldn't, because if he did, Clara would get mad and leave.

Clara's breath quickens and she puts a hand on his chest. The Doctor's hearts start to speed up and he stops dancing. He looks down into her eyes,"You okay?"

Clara shakes her head and stares at his chest,"I don't know why I feel like this," she whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I touch you...I just, I feel a spark. And you make my heart flutter and I love you. Okay, I love you, but I-"

The Doctor pushes Clara up against the console and presses his lips to her. Clara blushes darkly and responded in kind. The Doctor feels the fire in his hearts growing and getting hungrier. Wanting more. But, he can't do anything more to Clara, because she has Danny. He really shouldn't even be doing this.

He pulls away from Clara and looks into her eyes,"Sorry."

The Doctor starts to back away from Clara, but Clara grabs his shoulders and pulls him back to her. Their lips collide and they show their pent up feelings through the kiss. Clara pulls away after a while to catch her breath. She pants softly onto The Doctor's neck and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He puts his hands on her waist and whispers into her ear,"Let's dance."

Clara smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. They dance around the console, The Doctor twirling Clara around every once and a while. After a while, Clara forgot about everything happening outside the TARDIS. She forgot about Coal Hill and all of the papers she still had left to mark. She even forgot about the reason she came to ask the Doctor to teach her how to dance. She had cleared her mind, and now she was only focusing on one thing. The Doctor. _Her_ Doctor.


End file.
